gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches in GTA San Andreas
This page lists all smaller Glitches in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Airport Gate Glitch The front gate of the Easter Bay Airport can be opened before the player has acquired a pilot's license by punching the left sliding gate and turning away and back again quickly. Basketball Jetpack Glitch If the player attempts to play the basketball minigame with a jetpack still equipped, the player will not be able to move until CJ starves out or the game is reset by the player. Bicycle Fire If a player shoots a rocket launcher to any bicycle at any place, the player will be set on the fire, even if the player is far away from the bicycle. Boating Glitch If the radio station is changed while piloting a boat, CJ's legs will change from a standing animation to a sitting animation. This is most likely due to a development oversight in the game's code which forcibly refreshes CJ's leg animation to a sitting position after the changing of radio stations. Busted Glitch If the player is Busted during the riots of Los Santos and a rioting Pedestrian kills the arresting cop, the Busted notification will not disappear. Car Spawn Glitch Pedestrian cars driving on any state highway have a chance to spawn inside of each other, locking the two vehicles together and producing sparks and locking each car's tire at an angle of 45 degrees. The interlocked vehicles immediately begin taking damage once merged and both cars will eventually explode. The cars are instantaneously freed from each other if acted upon by an outside force, such as Pedestrian's cars or the player's. Cars have also been known to spawn stuck half-way in the ground, typically at 45 degree angles and with their rear end submerged in the road. This occurs most frequently on long bridges, such as the Gant or Garver Bridge, for unknown reasons. Usually, the cars travel unobstructed on their route at the same speed as other cars, with some having been noted to jump about and eventually explode. The cars are once again instantaneously freed from the road if acted upon by an outside force, such as Pedestrian's cars or the player's. This phenomena may be a direct symptom of the Reversing Vehicles glitch, but more a detailed analysis of the occurrences are needed to officially link the two. Driveway Beagle A Beagle plane is known to spawn in the driveway of a house on the Southernmost block of Fort Carson, stuck between the house and a large palm tree. It is highly unstable, as even the slightest nudge or push can cause its left engine to catch on fire and the plane to explode. Attempting to enter the vehicle is not recommended, as it will also lead to imminent destruction. Sometimes the plane can be seen exploding immediately, even if the player never touched it. This glitch is most likely a coding error with players suggesting that a different vehicle was meant to spawn there, but the Beagle was placed by accident. It is possible to wedge the plane free by sprinting against its rear and nudging it out from between the house and the tree, or by using several cheats. End of the Line Mission Glitches Hijack-able Brown Streak During the mission ''End of the Line, the player will encounter the engine carriage of a Brown Streak. Unlike most trains that appear during missions, this one can be hijacked, but with the result of losing Sweet, thus failing the mission. If this train is hijacked, other trains will appear on the player's track, but passing through the player's train. Law Enforcement Vehicles After completing the mission End of the Line, all law enforcement vehicles will disappear from the player's garages, including SWAT tanks which players can obtain through the failure of an early part of the mission. This may be a glitch, but is most likely to prevent players from obtaining the End of the Line mission exclusive SWAT Tank. It has been discovered that the SWAT tank, and any law enforcement vehicle, can in fact be saved after completing the mission End of the Line if players store them in the Verdant Meadows aircraft hangar. First Mission Glitch During the introductory cut-scene, In The Beginning, if the Jetpack cheat is entered when C.R.A.S.H's patrol car is stopped near or before the train, CJ will be killed once the cut-scene has finished with the wasted message appearing on-screen and he will respawn at the nearest hospital. However, if done correctly, CJ will start with exactly no money at all compared to the $350 you get normally. Every enter-able interior will be accessible at the very beginning of the game, including clothes stores and Jizzy's Pleasure Domes when San Fierro is unlocked after the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?, Some previously closed bridges will also have their barricades removed, as if the city they lead to was unlocked, but crossing any bridge prematurely will still assign a 4 star wanted level to the player. Flint County Highway Glitch On the highway in Flint County near Angel Pine, traffic can sometimes be found driving in the opposite direction, despite the one-way lanes being separated by a wide grass median. This phenomena may be a direct symptom of the Reversing Vehicles glitch, but more a detailed analysis of the occurrences are needed to officially link the two. Flying Train Glitch During the mission Snail Trail, if the player follows one of the Freight trains that spawns traveling in the opposite direction to the Brown Streak, the Freight will make a right turn off the tracks at Cranberry Station and fly across the map until reaching the tracks at Red County where the train will make another right turn back onto the tracks and continue on its journey like a normal train. Observing this glitch in it's entirety requires failing the mission. This glitch is caused by the train's path only being set as far as Cranberry Station within the game's files. When the train reaches the end of that path, it heads directly for the next default set of coordinates, which are located in Red County, far across the map, and with no intermediary instructions or parameters limiting how to get there, the train takes the shortest possible point-to-point path. Gang Territory Glitch In the beta version of the game, the entire map was going to be segregated into gang territory, as indicated in the Brady Games Official Strategy Guide. If the player travels far out to sea for some time and returns back, a glitch may occur wherein random areas across San Andreas become gang territories. Although gang members belonging to the faction that owns the territory usually do not appear in these territories, it is still possible to conquer the enemy territories by entering the Gang Members Everywhere cheat and killing the gang members to initiate gang wars. The glitch is present in the PC version of the game. Ghost Baggage Handler/Forklift/Tractor/Tug Glitch If CJ carjacks a Baggage Handler, Forklift, Tractor, Tug or any other vehicle with only 1 seat, from the right side, he will slam the driver's head into the dashboard rather than hitting him and upon doing so the vehicle will move because when stealing any other 2-seated car from the passenger side, a driver will attempt to drive off. This glitch is only present on the PS2 version of the game. Ghost Bike Glitch Sometimes, if the player crashes into a Pedestrian ridden motorcycle and knocks them off and then quickly drives away whilst looking back, the rider disappears and the bike will continue to drive with no one riding it. This occurs if the player has traveled beyond the threshold of the pedestrian spawn distance whilst the rider is performing the enter vehicle animation. The bike recognizes it's rider as soon as the animation starts, causing it to travel as if it had a rider, which it will continue to do so until flipped over or hijacked. It is interesting to note that the player will not punch anyone off if the bike is hijacked. Ghost Motorcycle Glitch Sometimes, motorcycles will spawn with no rider, particularly in the countryside, periodically causing accidents and traffic jams. Girlfriend Glitch All girlfriends are immune to any type of damage inflicted by Satchel Charges. They are, however, vulnerable to gunfire and all other types of damage. Immortal Pedestrian Glitch (another) If the player steals a car and it has a pedestrian next to the driver, the pedestrian will jump out of the car and if there is a wall that doesn't let the pedestrian escape, and you shoot him he will be come immortal. Interior Glitch If an interior is entered while having a parachute equipped, the altitude meter will display the highest possible reading, as all interiors are located within the Hidden Interiors Universe, located well above the maximum height limit for aircraft in the sky. Invincible Pedestrian Glitches There are two different types of observable Invincible Pedestrian glitches in San Andreas. Invincible Passenger The first can be observed when a Pedestrian-vehicle carrying a passenger is hijacked and the passenger is prevented from escaping as the car is driven into the shallow water. The the passenger will run against the door as the car sinks, and, if the player climbs the roof of the car and pushes the away from the door, the passenger will run to the shore and down the beach. Since Pedestrians are intended to instantly die when they go into the water, the passenger will have a black health reticule when targeted technically making the passenger "undead" and rendering them invulnerable to all forms of damage for a short time, until which they fall over dead. Invincible Driver The second can be seen when a car is stolen from a pedestrian who then chases you on foot in an attempt to reclaim the vehicle. If the vehicle is driven into a Pay N' Spray garage slowly enough to allow the pedestrian to follow inside before the garage door closes, the pedestrian will become invincible when the garage door opens up again. The pedestrian will not die, however, their health reticule indicates as if they were, with them remaining alive when it becomes black. If an attempt is made to run the pedestrian down with a vehicle, the pedestrian will clip through it and shimmer and distort out of proportion. Invisibility Glitch In Downtown Los Santos, straight across the highway from Ammu-Nation lies a building with floors on the outside that can be stood on. On the floor in the middle of two other higher floors, very little of the interior can be seen in some places, while others, when inspected at a certain angle can make CJ invisible whilst the camera is kept manipulated in that spot. If the player has a Jetpack equipped, the flames will still be present yet the pack itself disappears. The building is straight across the highway from an Ammu-Nation. Madd Dogg's Safehouse Glitch Players have reported that saving at Madd Dogg's Mansion once it becomes a safehouse can cause a glitch resulting in all gyms in the state becoming no longer accessible interiors and players no longer able to initiate basketball games. This glitch is very situational and may not be an issue with the PS2 or patched PC versions. Monster Glitch If a Monster (Truck) is parked with one wheel on top of a car and that car is then entered by the player, CJ can sometimes be warped high into the air, spinning and crashing back down to earth. Sometimes, the car can become stuck in the ground. Mountain Bike Glitch If while on a Mountain Bike, the Square button is held and X is tapped very quickly, CJ's body will distort out of proportion. This glitch is only possible on PS2 versions of the game. No Traffic Glitch Sometimes, if the player comes to an abrupt stop when driving or flying at high speed over San Andreas, no cars will spawn, although stationary vehicles and pedestrians do appear. This glitch can be rectified by initiating a side-mission or entering an interior. The glitch can also occur when spawned at the local hospital after CJ somehow dies inside of an interior, usually by a player thrown grenade or RPG. Parking Lot Hydra A Hydra jet is known to sometimes spawn inside the San Fierro Police Headquarters parking garage. It is very difficult to navigate the aircraft out of the garage, but it is possible to steal it and get away. Police are never seen inside of it and it is likely a spawn glitch, similar to the Driveway Beagle. Pedestrian Glitch Sometimes, a Pedestrian will spawn with their legs penetrating the concrete of the road and footpath next to the Gant Bridge that connects San Fierro and Bayside Marina. Plane Glitch When booking a flight between cities at an airport, if the Destroy All vehicles cheat is entered during the following cut-scene, CJ will be wasted and appear at the local hospital. However, the game will still be in 'cut-scene mode' and the entirety of the HUD will now be absent. The only way to restore the HUD is to book a flight from an airport to any location and let the whole cut-scene end. Saving has no effect on rectifying this glitch. Police Vehicles Glitch After booking a flight between cities at the airport, police vehicles from the city the flight originates can sometimes still spawn at the flight destination, for example, when flying from Los Santos to San Fierro, upon arriving in San Fierro, LSPD cruisers may spawn instead of SFPD. Railroad Signal Glitch In Doherty, San Fierro, two railroad crossing signal arms of the track that crosses the road can exhibit glitched behavior, with the barriers appearing too high up and too far to the right resulting in them not lining up with the signal arm support. They are functional, but do not spawn correctly. Random Plane Crash Glitches There are two different types of observable plane crash glitches in San Andreas. Low Flying Crashes The first highlights a development oversight causing planes to spawn too low and periodically crash into tall structures of a particular area, such as the skyscrapers of Downtown Los Santos and the surrounding forest of Angel Pine with the Mount Chiliad summit being a prime location for crashes. On occasion, an aircraft will directly crash into one of these structures making no attempt to avoid it with an audible explosion sound being heard and the vehicle being destroyed. There is a comparatively high chance that a player will encounter the phenomena as it is one of the most recognized glitches in the game. A video example of this phenomena can be found here. Nose Dive Crashes The second details a bizarre tendency for some aircraft to crash to the ground, as if locked into a nose dive. The seemingly random occurrence can happen almost anywhere with players reporting it in forested and inner-city areas, and mountainous and flat-ground alike, sometimes crashing directly into a player or the player's vehicle. A video example of this phenomena can be found here. Players have theorized that the luck skill, which can be increased by hunting down the Horseshoe collectibles in Las Venturas, can affect the chance of witnessing a crashing plane. Taxi Driver Side-Mission Glitch A glitch can occur when the Taxi Driver side-mission is started but no fares are generated on the map. It has been known to occur once the map boundaries have been crossed, for example during the mission Saint Mark's Bistro, It is advised to complete the Taxi Driver missions early in the game to avoid this glitch. Tear Gas Stealth Skill If the player uses tear gas on multiple pedestrians and kills one pedestrian that is caught in the tear gas, using stealth kill with a knife, the pedestrians who were also caught in the tear gas will die. The Walk Through Bridge In Los Flores there is a small, arching bridge crossing a motorway whose side supports are not solid and can easily be driven through with a motorcycle. The Walk Through Hill Just North of Mount Chiliad, and South of the large radio transmitter at the top of the hill, lies a small beach. To the left of the beach lies a small hill which is not solid can be walked through. This allows viewing under the map, as well as through the ground and into buildings in the distance. Walk Underwater Glitch If a solid object is struck by a motorcycle and the player is ejected forward into a body of water, the player may land on the surface of the water as if it were solid ground, then, immediately following the "Stand Up" animation, the player will suddenly drop down to the seafloor. This glitch is also present in split-screen multiplayer, displayed if a player hijacks an amphibious aircraft piloted by the other player when stationary on water. The hijacked driver will be throw out of the plane by the hijacking player and suddenly appear underwater on the ocean floor, able to walk around as if on dry land without a breath meter present. The same glitch can be exhibited again if two players enter the "Kiss" animation while in a boat over water. These two examples of the glitch are only present in PS2 versions of the game. Wall Park Glitch Sometimes, if a vehicle is driven sideways on a very step slope and the player exits the vehicle, the vehicle will stay in place, seemingly glued to the side of the cliff or embankment. It is most commonly encountered when the vehicle in question is falling sideways down the cliff or embankment, but not in a vertical drop state, maintaining some friction between the ground surface and its wheels. High Altitude Glitch In rare cases, if the player is in the right circumstances and goes past the airplane height limit of a flying vehicle, once he pauses the game he will in most cases see a 'high contrasted' pause menu that is difficult to close and get out from. Pressing the back/home button which would close the menu and return the player to regular gameplay won't work as the menu will simultaneously crash and freeze the game without closing it, leaving it in an unplayable state, until you re-boot up the game via home commands or switching off your device/console. Gallery Gallery379.jpg Gallery254.jpg Gallery3211111111111.jpg Gallery3454545454.jpg High Problem.jpg MissingTire.png sfpdspawn.jpg Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal